


Let Me Belong Here (Break My Fall)

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Dominant Bottom, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He contemplated turning on the light, but the lights in the gym had been so bright, glaring at them, revealing them plain and unedited for the judgemental eyes of their peers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Belong Here (Break My Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Miss k_magz's birthday. (Happy birthday! Miss you!!) Yesterday morning she requested post-Prom, Dom!Bottom!Blaine and first time. I had a tentative plan to do straight PWP, but then Glee had to be all deep and shit last night and a plot popped up instead. Hope you like it dear. Title from Breaking Benjamin's Break My Fall.

Once Blaine had calmed Kurt down after the Kilt Reveal, the pair had made their way back downstairs to sit with the other guys in the house. It was clear from the get go, that Burt clearly felt bad about upsetting Kurt. Sure, his face also said that he thought he was right, but still, the guilt was there. Kurt had noticed immediately and being himself, had clung to that in order to get his way. What had he wanted? To spend the night at Blaine's after prom.

At the Anderson household. All night. Where there wouldn't be any parental units.

Naturally, Burt had wanted to say no, but guilt plus the big, shining blue eye he'd inherited from his mother won out in the end. Besides, Burt trusted the boys to be smart and safe, at the very least. The funny thing is, that neither boy had made the plans with sex on the brain. They simply had wanted to feel like everyone else, except without the tacky hotel rooms. The prom however had striven to prove that they weren't like everyone else, though, that they were _freakswrongstrange_.

And that's what changed everything.

When Blaine opened the door to his house, he didn't bother to turn on any lights. Enough natural moonlight lit the hallways of his home for him to easily navigate. Kurt, who had only been here once before, clutched to his hand, keeping close to prevent bumping into walls. Then again, Kurt had been clutching him tightly all night, ever since they had danced in the centre of that hate, the two had not stopped touching. All clinging hands and brushing shoulders that might seem flirty to anyone that isn't the pair of them.

Eventually the pair makes it to Blaine's bedroom, standing next to the closed door in the dark. He contemplated turning on the light, but the lights in the gym had been so bright, glaring at them, revealing them plain and unedited for the judgemental eyes of their peers. Here it felt much safer, wrapped up in the dark like a security blanket that could feel all their woes without them needing to worry about putting on a brave face. With Kurt's hand in his, Blaine thought that tonight could possibly get better.

Except Kurt was quiet. Too quiet. Kurt is never silent, even when he's not speaking. His very presence screams for attention, screams that he is a hot bitch in charge and you better recognize. But now, here in Blaine's room, the taller boy seems so muted, like someone took the remote and dialled the volume abnormally low. It feels all wrong. So wrong that Blaine can't help the sigh that escapes him as he drops his hand from Kurt's to reach for the button of his jacket.

The whimper that hit his ears the moment his hand was empty was enough to break his heart. “Kurt?”

The 't' had barely left his lips before the Warbler found himself with an arm full of Kurt. The tears that hit his shoulder broke the pieces of his heart one by one, over and over. He should be worried that his jacket is getting wet, possibly ruined, but even sometimes-oblvious-Blaine knows how to prioritise and Kurt definitely comes first. Blaine wraps his arms as tightly as he can around his boyfriend, possibly too tight to be truly comfortable, if the burn of his muscles tells him anything. But he doesn't here Kurt complain, just feels him cling tighter and shake that much harder against his chest.

They stand like that for minutes, days, possibly years, as Kurt cries out all the pain he held in since he walked so bravely back into that gym. Blaine just runs his hands in soothing paths up and down Kurt's back. His own eyes feel misty and sad with tear he'd like to cry, but right now he's being strong for his boyfriend. That's how they balance each other out, being strong when the other is weak so there is always a rock in the relationship, always a foundation to rely on.

“Sorry.” The high voice finally says softly into his neck. Blaine just shakes his head and shushes him. With one hand he lifts the head off his shoulder, and moves to brush his lips against Kurt's. This, the jerks at McKinley can't take away. They may be able to make secret votes, whisper harsh words and stay locked in a closed-minded world, but in the end they can't break up the love that the two of them share. They are still Kurt and Blaine, Klaine as Finn once called them, and they can still share soft kisses and comforting hugs.

Kurt's lips against his tasted salty and wet, which only made Blaine ache a bit more. Underneath that though, he can still make out the taste he's come to associate just with Kurt's mouth. A sweet, crisp flavour that packs all the punch that Kurt's words do. Blaine strains up a bit more, pulling Kurt's head closer to his to deepen the kiss. But it's less erotic tongues and saliva and more just comfort. Knowing the other is there, that their love is real and strong as they cling tightly together in the dark.

This is connection.

Finally the two part, panting slightly and Blaine sees a small smile forming in Kurt's eyes. It's not how he wanted Prom night to go, but it's a start at fixing things. So Blaine moves is attention to the pale neck in front of him. His lips brush soft, whispered kisses in random places, accompanied by gentle words. Beautiful. Strong. Brave. Kurt steps even closer to him, in his holding, head lolled back gently and their bodies pressed together as much as possible. Which of course leads to one very annoying problem. This was not the time for his body to act so very teenage.

Except then he felt it, the tiniest of rolls of hips against his. Blaine stiffened, thinking it might have been a mistake. Maybe Kurt was just shifting and getting comfortable as they stood, but then he left it again. Another roll, Kurt's hands gripping his shoulders, head tilted to the side. The look on his boyfriend's face wasn't full of pain right now. There was no trace of the anger and guilt from earlier, instead he just looked alive. The volume slowly coming back up.

It occurred to Blaine then, in all his infinite wisdom, that maybe he could just show Kurt how amazing his was. Actions do speak louder than words. So he walks the two of them slowly towards his bed, watching Kurt's eyes as they lower onto it. The pale boy looks a bit nervous, but ultimately still alive and trusting. As if he knows that there's no way Blaine could ever hurt him like the other students did.

The look makes Blaine's heart begin to mend after all the breaking it's felt thus far tonight.

There's more kissing. Softly, gently and with nothing but respect and love. Them being in bed together isn't about sex or grinding or anything primal like that. It's about showing Kurt just how wonderful he is, how much he makes Blaine feel in every sense of the word. Because Kurt is so much, so amazing that it's nearly too much. But the curly-haired boy wouldn't have it any other way, wouldn't have anyone else if every boy in the world was gay and throwing themselves at his feet because Kurt is _Kurt_ , damn it and shouldn't that say enough? 

Though even though this isn't about their bodies, things still progress and each step wows Blaine just a bit more. The first time Blaine feels the skin of Kurt's chest beneath his fingers he thinks he's entered into the gates of heaven. When he feels the light, wispy hairs of his boyfriend's chest rub against his own more coarse ones, he thinks they're like yin and yang. When Kurt's hands rub slowly down his back and onto his ass clad only in boxers, he realizes that right now isn't just him showing Kurt how much he cares. They're travel is two ways, hand in hand as they heal each other with touches and brushes. 

When he's done kissing lazy, senseless paths on Kurt's chest, he moves back up to the mouth he loves so much. When it's singing, when it's talking, then it's pressed hotly against his own. Kurt is pliant beneath him. Not like clay, waiting to be moulded, but like he's simply taking in all that Blaine is giving. Soaking it up and letting is saturate him. Even when their erections rub together through their last layers, the heat of it all gives way to the ease. Each grind against the other isn't about getting off, but getting more of each other. Together, their hands roaming and skin connected like never before. 

Blaine feels like they've never been closer, like nothing could ever break them apart. The blood in his very veins is connected to Kurt, overflowing with love. He's never felt anything better than this in his entire life. Except, he still wants to be closer. He want to be connected as much as humanly possible, so much so that it's like a physical ache running through him. 

But Kurt.. There's no way he's ready for that. Just a couple months back the boy couldn't even hear the word sex without closing off. A week ago this would have been too much. Honestly, they've probably done too much, too soon and for all the wrong reasons, but there's no way that Blaine can stop on his own now. Kurt would have to tell him to, and then he would, no matter how much it would make the ache of wanting increase. 

A particularly loud gasp makes Blaine look at Kurt properly, seeing him still firmly blissed out. But still their eyes meet through the haze of their desires. The brown and blue stay locked for a minute, before finally Kurt nods and Blaine knows somehow that he's been giver permission to go farther. His eyes must have asked the question his mouth was too scared to say. 

It's easy to reach into his night stand and pull out the lube he keeps there for when he's alone at night imagining pale skin, thin hips and high moans. The problem comes with the fact that he's not the sort of guy that keeps condoms lying around or on his person. But Kurt just looks at him pleadingly and Blaine finds himself unable to care. They're both virgins, both clean as can be. Besides, this is about connection, about feeling each other through it all. 

The lube is deposited on the bed next to Kurt's head as Blaine looks down at the boy he's straddling. Blaine knows what he wants, what he's thought of at night and in the shower. Heck, what he's thought of when his mind wanders in rigorous Dalton Academy classes. But does does he say that to Kurt? There are words he can think of. Top. Bottom. Riding. To say that in the moonlit night they've settled in though, feels crass. 

“I want...” Blaine start, his voice cracking loudly. 

Kurt simply brings him down for a quick kiss before whispering against his lips. “Anything.” 

Blaine lean down to kiss him again, a harder than they've kissed all night, but with so much emotion. It means so much to him that Kurt is trusting him with this decision. That he's going to let Blaine play out his fantasy without question or restraint, just knowing that he'll get them there eventually. 

Soon there are thin fingers, slick with lube and sliding in and out of his ass. So different than when he tries this on himself, a different angle and feel, but is more. A lot more and a hell of a lot better. And if the blissed out look on Kurt's face is any indication, this is good for him too. And if Kurt is that happy just preparing him, then how will he feel actually being inside Blaine? How will either of them survive just how much that will be? 

They'll survive it together, like always. 

Settled back on top of Kurt, Blaine looks at Kurt one more time in confirmation. What he gets in reply is a half bitch face. His boyfriend too nervous and excited to truly pull it off, but still, Blaine gets the idea. So he directs Kurt's hand to his own cock, anchoring him as he slides down. Stretch and burn. Not too painful, but definitely there. It feels full and thick in a way that finger could never quite pull off. Like Kurt is slow injecting him with himself. And it's that thought, that amazing thought, that make Blaine push all the way down till he's seated fully in Kurt's lap. 

Oh god. They're one person. Truly one. It's stupid and cliché and a still rationale part of Blaine's mind tells him that that' sappy, even for him, but that part can shup now. Thanks very much. Because this is amazing. Looking down at Kurt, who's eyes are wider than anyone knew was possible, chest heaving and body shaking with little tremors that seem to slide straight into Blaine himself. Amazing. 

Blaine experimentally shifts a bit, still feeling the sting, but mostly just feeling Kurt inside him, and not sure if he could ever live his life any other way. Except he knows that if he moves, it'll feel even better, so he lifts up on his knees a bit and slides back down. Holy shit! So much better than he ever thought possible. He had thought he'd read enough material, watched enough porn and dreamt enough fantasies to understand how this would go, but clearly he had been wrong. Sure he had the mechanics right, but he was unprepared for the overwhelming feeling of it all. For how much is heart would race, for the sight of please Kurt beneath him, the love that would hit him like a sledge hammer almost more powerful than the feeling of his prostate being touched. Each slide upward and downward is one more step into heaven and he's going there with Kurt, who's moaning and calling and... was that a growl? 

As much as he'd like to stay like this forever, their hips can't help but speed up anyway. He doesn't last long after that and neither does Kurt. They are teenagers after all. Kurt comes first, his voice hitting a high note Blaine wishes he could record for a new ring tone. Blaine watches as his boyfriend's muscles tense, tight and coiled as the pleasure runs through him and he see's Kurt raw and open, totally happy and loved and understanding that love and then Blaine is coming too. Messy and all over them but he can't really bring himself to care because he's never come like this before. Holy shit. 

He collapses onto Kurt's chest, using what feels to be the last of his strength ever to roll them till they're on their sides. Clean up can come later. Right now they're both happy, in love and sated. Still touching, clinging to each other in a tight, but lazy hug in mutual bliss. It's perfect, it's everything this night should have been. Just them, in the moonlight, connected.


End file.
